Kucy
Kucy (K\'endall) and (L\'ucy) 'is the romantic pairing between Lucy Stone and Kendall Knight. It could also be called Lendall ('L/ucy) and (K/'endall'). This pairing rivals Jendall, Kenlos, Kogan, Kames, and Lugan . This pairing was introduced in Big Time Rocker, and it has many fans. History Kendall and Lucy didn't start off very friendly towards each other. When Kendall first saw her in Big Time Move, he was surprised by her image. Due to Carlos and James though, he wasn't allowed to speak to her. Eventually he does speak to her when she calls Big Time Rush's music "cute". This leads to him arguing with her about Big Time Rush and their music. Eventually, Kendall convinces Lucy that Big Time Rush's music rocks when he blocks traffic to perform the song "Paralyzed". As the season continues, Kendall and Lucy connect more as friends. They begin talking a lot more, and Kendall even starts trusting Lucy with things. In Big Time Move, Lucy comes to watch Big Time Rush perform "All Over Again". While she is there, Kendall points at her a few times. During the concert, she winks at him, and he smiles. At the end of the concert they share a hug, This episode hints that Lucy and Kendall may be developing feelings for each other. In Big Time Double Date, Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents about studying classical music. The two and the guys sing the song Cover Girl. At the end, they hold hands. 'Relationship Moments' Big Time Rocker *Kendall was one of the only guys in Big Time Rush that Lucy tried talking to. *Kendall was offended that Lucy didn't think Big Time Rush's music rocked. *Kendall spent his day trying to prove to Lucy that Big time Rush's music rocked. Big Time Secret *Lucy spied on Kendall (and Camille). *Lucy agreed to keep Kendall and Camille's secret. Big Time Move *Lucy winked and pointed at Kendall while he was singing "All Over Again". *Kendall pointed at Lucy at the beginning of the song. * Kendall seemed happy and surprised when Lucy winked at him and smiled slightly while singing. *They had a cute hug after the song. Big Time Returns *Bitters and Katie both said that Kendall and James were fighting over Lucy. *Bitters calls Lucy "a possible future love interest for Kendall." * When Lucy says that Kendall isn't crushing on her, he laughs uncomfortably, as if he is. *When Lucy says "Oh my god, you're serious." Kendall winks at her and then runs off. *Lucy is really upset when Kendall won't talk to her. *Kendall is talking to Lucy when James walks over. Kendall asks her "Would you mind holding my pants?" *Lucy kisses Kendall's cheek. *When Lucy is running away from James she runs into Kendall and they fall onto the floor. *Lucy calls "dibs" on Kendall, and says that no other girl is allowed to talk to or look at him. *Kendall has to run around the Palmwoods in his underwear twice because Lucy kissed him and he complimented her. *Kendall said Lucy's great, a good guitar player, she speaks her mind, is mysterious, and a good cheek kisser. *Lucy smiles sweetly when Kendall compliments her. *Lucy held Kendall's pants twice. *Lucy winked at Kendall and smiled. *Lucy tries to talk to Kendall twice but Kendall stops her. *Kendall grabs Lucy and pushes her against a tree and they talk in secret. *When James says that Lucy likes Kendall, Kendall smiles in a knowing way. *Lucy lies to James about winking at Kendall for Kendall. *Kendall seems shocked and upset after hearing that Lucy never winked at him at the pool concert. *Lucy seems to have more feelings for Kendall than James. *Kendall asks James if it was dusty outside, wondering if Lucy winked at him for real. Big Time Double Date *Kendall is bothered by Lucy's rude "hey" in the lobby and goes off to find her. *Kendall is the first person to notice Lucy in a wig and flowery clothing. *Kendall is amused to see Lucy in the wig and flowery dress. *Kendall hugs Lucy after he is introduced to her parents as a friend from the "conservatory". *Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents *Lucy and Kendall go on a date with Lucy's parents. *Kendall helps cover Lucy when everyone shows up at the restaurant. *Kendall doesn't reveal that Lucy's parents that she is living at LA to become a rocker and is not on attending a "conservatory" on a violin scholarship. *Kendall tries to convince Lucy's parents that rock music is good. *Lucy drags Kendall to the "bathroom" to talk him away from her parents. *Kendall helps Lucy with her wig when her red hair started to show. *Kendall catches Lucy from falling after she gets hit by James on a dessert cart. *Lucy said that they weren't going to kiss and Kendall agreed sadly. *Kendall stands up for her when her wig came off. *Lucy joins Kendall and the guys to sing Cover Girl. *Kendall and Lucy constantly look at each other while BTR is singing Cover Girl *Kendall looks at Lucy when he sings the last line "My cover girl." *Lucy holds Kendall's hand after her parents' approve of her living at the Palmwoods to become a rocker. *Kendall doesn't mind that Lucy is holding his hand. Kucy Songs Songs that can be associated with Kucy are: *Paralyzed *All Over Again *Cover Girl Quotes *"Hey everybody! DIBS on Kendall! And no girl can talk to, or look at him." -Lucy in Big Time Returns *"Would you mind holding my pants?" -Kendall To Lucy in Big Time Returns *"Remember, No talky to girl" -Lucy to Kendall in Big Time Rocker Trivia *There will be Kucy in this episode (Big Time Surprise). Official Kucy Trademarks 'Place' *The Palm Woods- Kendall and Lucy met here. They both smiled and winked at each other during the Palm Woods pool concert. 'Song' *All Over Again could be the song for Kucy. In Big Time Move, it seems like Kendall may be singing to lucy. He smiles at her during the song, and she winks at him. *Also Cover Girl because they performed it together in Big Time Double Date. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Articles that need to be cleaned up Category:Friendships